Sinister Dexter
]]''In the future Euro-sprawl of Downlode, Sinister and Dexter are the best hitmen blood-money can buy. Killers with a code, they're the original gun lovin' criminals! You name it, they maim it... Sinister Dexter is a long-running strip created by Dan Abnett and David Millgate for the sci-fi anthology title 2000 AD. Set in the fictional city of Downlode (which occupies most of what was once Central Europe) at some point in the near future, it revolves around the adventures of two 'gunsharks' (hitmen), hard-drinking Irishman Finnigan Sinister and Spanish ladies' man, pop culture junkie and fashion icon Ray Dexter. They are a surprisingly likeable — if ruthless — pair of killers who adhere to a strict moral code which prohibits them from harming innocents. Their reasoning is that anyone with a contract out on them must be part of the criminal underworld and therefore guilty of something, and the same goes for any goons, thugs or bullet monkeys protecting them. You pay, they slay. And if you don't pay, they won't. Much of the series also centres on the continual infighting in the city's underworld between characters such as Ray and Finny's former boss, the late Demi Octavo; her equally late husband, mob boss 'Holy Moses' Tanenbaum; 'The Mover' (an other-dimensional version of Holy Moses); Senor Apellido (a clone of Holy Moses); and even the Downlode Police, many of whom appear to be corrupt, or at best morally questionable. Other prominent characters to have appeared include Demi's precocious little sister Billi Octavo; the now deceased informant Nervous Rex Monday; information broker and trader in stolen goods Floppy Dick; apprentice gunshark Kal Cutter; Ray's cop girlfriend Tracy Weld; former cop (and friend of the gunsharks) Rocky Rhodes, owner of the 'Bar None'; and Rocky's wife and business partner, Wendy Go. The strip is frequently very violent but often extremely humorous, managing to keep a fine balance between comedy and drama. It began in the 2000 AD Winter Special in 1995, and spawned the deliberately short-lived spin-off series Malone. It is also available in trade paperbacks. Some of the artists *David Bircham *Chris Blythe (colourist) *Abigail Bulmer (colourist) *Gary Caldwell (colourist) *Tom Carney '']] *John Charles (colourist) *Andy Clarke *Simon Coleby *Mike Collins *Eva de la Cruz (colourist) *Andrew Currie *Simon Davis (see right) *Andrew Elder (colourist) *Henry Flint *Tom Foster *Julian Gibson *Charlie Gillespie *Patrick Goddard *Jon Haward *Frazer Irving *Paul Johnson *Clint Langley *Jack Lawrence *LOL *Jake Lynch *Paul Marshall *Robert McCallum *Sean Phillips *Mark Pingriff *Ian Richardson *Steve Roberts *Alex Ronald *Mark Sexton *Siku *Smudge *Greg Staples (see top) *Dylan Teague *Calum Alexander Watt *Marc Wigmore *Anthony Williams *Ben Willsher *Steve Yeowell Category:Adventure strips Category:IPC Adventure strips Category:Teams Category:Dan Abnett/Creator Category:Amusingly-named duos Category:2000 AD strips Category:Andy Clarke/Artist Category:Simon Coleby/Artist Category:Mike Collins/Artist Category:Henry Flint/Artist Category:Frazer Irving/Artist Category:Clint Langley/Artist Category:Jake Lynch/Artist Category:Paul Marshall/Artist Category:David Millgate/Creator Category:Steve Roberts/Artist Category:Siku/Artist Category:Greg Staples/Artist Category:Calum Alexander Watt/Artist Category:Anthony Williams/Artist Category:Ben Willsher/Artist Category:Marc Wigmore/Artist Category:Simon Davis/Artist Category:Tom Carney/Artist Category:Dan Abnett/Writer Category:Jon Haward/Artist Category:Dylan Teague/Artist Category:Gary Caldwell/Colourist Category:2000 AD Category:Sean Phillips/Artist Category:Karl Richardson/Cover Artist Category:Patrick Goddard/Artist Category:Paul Johnson/Artist Category:Richard Elson/Cover Artist Category:Tiernen Trevallion/Cover Artist Category:Andrew Currie/Artist Category:Annie Parkhouse/Letterer Category:Julian Gibson/Artist Category:Greg Staples/Cover Artist Category:John Charles/Cover Artist Category:David Bircham/Artist Category:David Bircham/Cover Artist Category:Chris Blythe/Colourist Category:Ellie De Ville/Letterer Category:Simon Davis/Cover Artist Category:Robert McCallum/Artist Category:LOL/Artist Category:Smudge/Artist Category:Jon Davis-Hunt/Cover Artist Category:Eva de la Cruz/Colourist Category:Charlie Gillespie/Artist Category:Andy Clarke/Cover Artist Category:Tom Foster/Artist Category:Mark Pingriff/Artist Category:Mark Sexton/Artist Category:Clint Langley/Cover Artist Category:Ian Richardson/Artist Category:Andrew Elder/Colourist Category:Ben Oliver/Cover Artist Category:Lee Garbett/Cover Artist Category:Neil Roberts/Cover Artist Category:Anthony Williams/Cover Artist Category:Jack Lawrence/Artist Category:David Millgate/Artist Category:David Millgate/Penciler Category:Steve Yeowell/Artist Category:Steve Yeowell/Penciler Category:Steve Yeowell/Inker Category:Abigail Bulmer/Colourist Category:Ben Willsher/Cover Artist Category:John Charles/Colourist Category:Sean Phillips/Penciler Category:John McCrea/Cover Artist